Are You Really Sorry?
by nileyfan4life93
Summary: Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers haven’t talked in about 5 years. The Jonas Brothers were rude and ignored Miley for those five years. Miley was a diva and rebutted by ignoring them too. What happens when they have to perform together?
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is my newest story! I started it while I was visiting my aunt and I kind of got inspired by a Niley video on youtube. I do not own anything in this story except the plot. It is legal. P.S. I have another new story that I will be posting.

"Mandy hurry up! We've got to go!" I yelled to my best friend, roommate, and back up dancer Mandy Jiroux.

"I'm coming! I had to find the perfect pair of shoes." She said coming into the living room of our house in Los Angeles, California.

"Mandy we are going to be on a plane for three hours. It doesn't matter. I mean look at what I am wearing?" I said and motioned to my jeans, Metro Station T-Shirt, and converse. I shook my head at her and we made our way to the cab that I got.

"Miley why did you get a cab?" Mandy asked laughing a little.

"Because I am not leaving my car or your car to get stolen in the airport parking lot." I explained and she stopped laughing. "Now get in!" I demanded and we both got in. "We need to go to the airport, sir." I told the cab driver.

"Yes ma'am." He said and we were off. I thought that maybe I could relax a little now since we were in the car and I didn't have to worry about Mandy making us late or something goofy like that, that she does.

But then she opened her mouth, "Shmilerz where are we going again?" She had already asked that 5 times.

"To New York for a benefit concert." I replied for the 6th time.

"Oh right I member now, I forgotted fot a moment."  
"Mandy that isn't a word, could you please act your age?" I snapped at her.

"Reer, what is your problem?" She asked, hurt.

"I honestly don't know I just feel like something bad or awkward is going to happen." I said exasperated.

"Well don't think that Milerz, everything is going to go smoothly." She said reassuringly and we arrived at the airport.

I paid for the cab and we got our luggage out of the trunk and made our way to good ole New York City.

3 hours later we arrived at the New York City airport where we proceeded to get another taxi that I told Mandy she was paying for this time. We arrived at our hotel 10 minutes later and put our luggage on our beds.

"Miley who all is in this concert?" Mandy asked as she un-packed.

"Well let's see, me obviously, Taylor Swift, Hilary Duff, Martina McBride, Blake Shelton, Miranda Lambert, Faith Hill, Tim McGraw, Jesse McCartney, and someone else whose name escapes me at the moment." I listed off. "I am going to go change an then we can go to rehearsal."

"Can we get something to eat too? I am starving!" Mandy stated.

"After rehearsal, rehearsal starts in like 30 minutes so we won't have time to eat and get ready so after." I said and then went to the bathroom to change into a cuter top and a cuter pair of jeans but still was going to wear my converse.

We got to the concert hall 20 minutes later so we just took a seat and waited for it to begin. Everyone was chattering around us.

"So what kind of benefit is it?" Mandy asked.

"I think for diabetes." I answered while looking around at all of the scenery.

"Miley Cyrus!" I heard someone squeal. I turned around and it was Taylor Swift.

"Taylor!" I squealed in the same high pitched voice as hers and we ran and hugged each other.

"Miley it has been too long since we have seen each other."

"I know it has been like 3 months since I opened for you. That is way too long." I said and we sat down.

"So are ex-boyfriends are going to be here."

"Which ones?" I asked and Taylor snickered.

"Nick and Joe." She said flatly.

"Oh great, them! Why didn't I connect those dots? Diabetes benefit, Jonas Brothers." I sighed at my stupidity. "Oh well they haven't shown any interest in me in the past 5 years, maybe they won't talk to me." I probably sounded a little too hopeful.

"Don't count on that, I heard that they were hoping to re-connect with someone that they lost touch with. I also heard that it was one of Nick's exes."

"Maybe it is Selena." I said hopefully.

"Hun, Selena is in the insane asylum, I highly doubt that." Thanks for the help Tay!

"See Mandy, I told you that something was going to go wrong." I said turning to Mandy.

"Just tell them that they can't be all mean to you and then try to be all buddy- buddy again. It just isn't how you roll."

"Here they come." Taylor said and walked away from me with Mandy on her heels.

"Hey Miley." I heard one of them say. It was Joe, I could tolerate him, he wasn't a complete traitor.

"Hi, Joe." I quietly said. This was very awkward and I wanted to run away but he said something so I had to listen.

"So how have you been?" Like he actually cares.

"Um, you know, ok. Look Joe I've got to go, um, get ready for you know." I said and escaped.

JPOV

Strike one, I just blew being friends with Miley again. I walked toward my brothers with my head still head high.

"Yeah the one that was the nicest to her going first didn't work out. Kev it is your turn bro." I said delivering the bad news.

"Ok I have a plan." Kevin said and was off.

"Nick I really think that you are the one that she has the biggest problem with."

"Why would anyone have a problem with me?" He snapped arrogantly back at me.

"Whatever dude." Nick is impossible sometimes, but he is my brother, I have to love him.

Kevin walked back up to us.

"What's your big plan K2?" Nick asked when Kevin approached us.

"Ok there is a song addition to the concert." The stage manager began. "The song is 'We Go the Party' by Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers."

We heard a screeched, "WHAT?!?" and assumed it was Miley.

"That was my plan." Kevin said proudly.

"Nice on bro!" I congratulated him and gave him a high-five. This was going to be very interesting.

MPOV

I just heard that I have to perform on the same stage at the same time with the Jonas Brothers and I am enraged!

I was arguing with the stage manager about not having to do this. "Look this has to be a mistake! There is only three days until the concert. So not enough time to plan for this."

"Actually Miss Cyrus it is plenty of time. Why do you have such a problem with this?"

"Because they have a problem with me! I can't perform with someone who hates me! It's way too awkward." I explained.

"Really because they were the ones who suggested it." The stage manager said and walked off.

"Oh really?" I said to myself and stormed off towards the Jonas Brothers.

NPOV

"Kevin I can't perform with her!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you can Nick, you want to bring back our friendship, remember?"

"Well yeah but I— oh here comes Miley and she doesn't seem happy at all." I stated watching Miley storm toward us. She looks so beautiful today. Her black skinny jeans are tucked into her purple boots with a purple rocker T and a black vest compliments her figure so perfectly. Her brown hair with blonde highlights is shorter than I remember and she got bangs. It is curly today and the layers frame her face.

Wait what am I saying? I don't like Miley anymore if anything I am closer to hating her than anything.

"Hey y'all!" She sarcastically nice said to us. 'Look guys I don't know why you are suddenly going from being mean to me and not caring about me to being all nicey-nice, but I know it is not sincere so I am not performing with you."  
"Miley come on, we are all adults here we just want to—" Kevin began but Miley rudely cut him off.

"Yeah and you were an adult when you were wearing that 'Team Demi and Selena' shirt too weren't ya Kevin? Look I know that y'all hate me and if any of you were sincere about this it would be Joe." She said and was right.

"Does that mean that we are friends again?" Joe piped in.

"I don't know Joseph. Goodbye y'all." Miley finished and when she turned around some of her hair hit me in the face. It smelled good, like lavender, her favorite flower. Throughout this whole altercation I just stood there with my mouth wide open like an idiot. I was to appalled by her beauty to say anything.

"That a boy Nick, just stand there like a dolt. Good job, I am proud of you." Kevin applauded me sarcastically and I gave him one of those 'if looks could kill' looks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the 2nd chapter finally. Sorry it took so long but I wanted to finish Hello Tennessee before I went any further with this one. I hope that you enjoy this one and it is a cliffy but the next chapter will be the events that take place after the cliffy. Enjoy!

"Mandy! I can not believe that, that man is making me sing with them! They haven't shown any interest in me in the past 5 years! What is different now? Did they finally mature or something?" It was the next day and we were at our hotel after our second day of rehearsal and I was ranting to Mandy as she was looking through her clothes.

"What do you think of this outfit? Is it too forward or is it just forward enough?" She asked obviously not paying a bit of attention to me.

"Mandy are you even paying attention to me?"  
"Not really, I met this guy today right, and he was all like 'hey let me take you out to dinner' so I was like—"

"You know Mandy I really don't care because obviously it ended up with you agreeing to go to dinner because here we are with you picking out an outfit." If she wasn't going to listen to me then why should I listen to her?  
"You're right, this outfit is just forward enough, I'm going to go take a shower, later Miles." She said and I was alone.

"Thanks Mandy, I feel so much better now that someone helped me with my problems, oh wait I don't have any good enough friends to do that." I said to myself and plopped down on my bed. There was a knock at the door so I stood up and went towards it. I opened the door and there they stood, the dang Jonas Brothers. "What do y'all want?" I asked coldly.

"We thought that we could all talk, rationally." Joe the most irrational person I know said.

"You know y'all had your chances to not want to talk to me, now it is my turn, goodbye." I said and started close the door but Kevin stopped the door from closing.

"Miley if we aren't going to perform together then we need to fix this." Kevin said as they walked in uninvited.

"I am sorry where are my manners, come in." I said sarcastically. "Look I am not performing with y'all! Y'all are the last people I even want to be in the same room with. Can't you just like leave me alone for once?"

"Miley this is for something that means a lot to me, doesn't that matter?" Nick finally chirped in. It was the first time I heard him speak in the last 2 days and it shocked me.

"Honestly, it used to mean everything to me Nick, even when y'all didn't talk to me. There wasn't a day that went by when I saw all the success that y'all were having and I thought, I used to be part of that. And you never even thanked me. That hurt. But now after 5 years of y'all high hatting me every time I even tried to look your way, that means nothing to me."

I could tell that I had hurt there feelings when Joe stood up from the seat that he was in and said, "Come on guys let's go, there is nothing here for us anymore. I guess that we never were friends." They started for the door.

"No stop! Y'all aren't the ones who had to go through that every day! Y'all were happy, genuinely happy and I am the one who had to fake a smile everyday of the past 5 years! Y'all aren't the ones who can say, 'I guess we never were friends' unless you are talking about y'all not being my friend! I was your friend, I loved you guys and y'all just didn't care! So you can walk out that door but not with a saddened face, but with a face of shame. Because y'all should be ashamed of yourselves, I know that if I was y'all I would be ashamed of myself!" I told them with tears of rage streaming down my face and then the power went out. We heard a scream come from the bathroom but that was Mandy because she was showering in the dark.

I wanted to scream for a different reason. I was in the dark with 3 of my former friends. But then again I have been in the dark with them for the past 5 years. This would be an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this chapter really isn't as good but trust me it will get better. There is like maybe one Niley moment in it. Then it… well you'll see. Tooodles! 

"Miley! It is dark!" I heard Mandy say from the shower.

"I know sweetie."

"I'm scared!" I just shook my head and then suddenly felt someone very close to me.

"Who are you?" I asked frightened.

"It's Joe, you know I am scared of the dark, I need my barney night light."

"Joe you are 24 years old, grow up." I heard Kevin say.

"Hate to say it but I agree with Kevin. I am going to go to the lobby to see what is going on." I started walking toward the door and felt someone following me. "Joe?"

"It's Nick, I don't want you to go by yourself." Yeah now he cares about me. I just kept quiet as we walked to the stairs and I didn't want to fall down them so I held on to Nick for support.

We got down to the lobby and there was a lot of people in there. Nick whistled to quiet everyone down. "Excuse us, we need to get by, Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas coming through!" He has never used his celebrity power to do anything. He has really changed.

"Hi," I began talking to the manager, "If you haven't noticed, it is dark. What is going on?"

"Well it seems that a car hit some power lines and they are predicting that it will take all night and most of the morning to fix. They don't want anyone on the roads and they want everyone to stay put in their hotel rooms." The manager explained loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ok thanks." I said and Nick and I started for the stairs. "Hand please?" I asked and he put his hand in mine. This was the most awkward thing ever but hey I didn't want to be the goober who fell _up_ the stairs.

We got back into the room and Joe and Kevin found some flashlights, where I am not going to ask. "Has Mandy come out of the bathroom yet?" I asked and sat down on my bed next to Joe.

"No, I think that she is like scared or something, how long will it take to get the lights back on?" Kevin asked, bored.

"All night, maybe even into the morning." Nick said. "I guess we are all going to have talk, Miley."

"I've already said everything I want to. Guys y'all used to be my best friends but now it is just—"

"Don't say over Miley. Please, I couldn't handle that. I don't want our friendship to be over, you are like my sister." Joe said slowly, very precise.

"Used to be like your sister until you _tried _to replace me with those wannabes." I mumbled under my breath.

"Ok since you've talked it is our turn. Miley, we always trusted you, we still do. You know every time we were able to pick our opening acts at shows, you were the first person to come to our minds." Nick began.

Joe started where Nick left off, "And every time everyone was like, 'that will be bad press, you're supposed to be feuding' or stuff like 'that just might bring out some more rumors about Niley and we don't want that.'"

"Yeah and then there would be like people saying, 'that Miley Cyrus is bad news, she is a—well you know what she is.'" Kevin finished.

"Ok but y'all just sat there and let them say all those horrible things about me and didn't even say 'we don't care we want Miley.' You just settled for little wannabes who didn't love you like I did. I trusted you will my secrets and Nick I trusted you with my heart! Yeah well that ship is out of the docks and way down stream!! If you really wanted me to open for y'all then you would've just stood up for me and you never did! What happened to 'Miley is like our sister, we've got her back.' It looks like you stabbed me in the back!" I blurted out, tears streaming down my face.

"Ok all those years that we didn't talk Miley, where were you to try to talk to us? Why didn't you call us to hang out or why didn't you come to any of our concerts or even call just to see how we were?" Joe asked, why didn't they do all those things?

I was about to ask that but Nick interrupted me, "What were you too _busy _with your 20 year old-stripper-model-boyfriend?" I was shocked. Nick always thought about what he was going to say before he said it. The tears that were just drizzling down my face became waterfalls.

"You know Nick there is a fine line between being mean and being a complete and total jerk." I said and went into the bathroom where Mandy was, "Mandy!" I said tears streaming down my face.

"Miley? What's wrong?" Mandy asked from the shower.

"Nick is the biggest jerk on the face of the planet." I said while handing her a towel.

"What did he do hun?" She asked and then came out of the shower with towel wrapped around her.

"Well he brought up Justin and said mean things about him. He just can't deal with the fact that Justin actually loved me and he didn't." Then Mandy did something unexpected, she started laughing. "Mandy this isn't funny."

"You actually believe that Justin loved you? Honey he was just using you, I thought that you knew and accepted that."

"Well yeah but it is still hard to admit, I mean I've never been used before. Why did Nick even have to bring him up?"

"I don't know, maybe he is covering up the feelings that he has for you with hatred or maybe he just is an—"  
"Mandy, don't say what you were going to say. Maybe we just were never meant to be friends."

"You're right Miley, y'all aren't supposed to be friends, you are supposed to be _best_ friends and you're supposed to be in love. Miley you two were the reason that I always kept looking for love. I wanted find someone like you found Nick. I think that we all know that everyone loves Niley, you two are the definition of true love."

I was baffled. How could Mandy think that I should be with someone who has abhorred and ignored me for the past 5 years? "Mandy you have got to be kidding me! Nick and I are not supposed to be together! We are not supposed to be best friends, we are meant to ignore each other for the rest of our existence!" I yelled and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Look Miley I took that one too far, I am sorry. I didn't mean to say it. Can you forgive me?" Nick pleaded.

"I don't know Nick, I think that we all just need some rest, we have last day of rehearsals tomorrow, don't want to look tired for it." I said and got into my bed. I tossed and turned for a few minutes but I finally came into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok next chapter is here and then I am pretty sure that next chapter will be the last chapter. Kay, love you all! Goodbye! 

I woke up this morning and felt something holding me. I looked and it was…. Oh my God… Nick! "Nick! Get your hands off of me and wake up!" I screeched.

"Huh? What?" Nick asked rubbing his and waking up, but he still had his arm around me.

"I said to get off of me!" I pushed him away and shot out of the bed. I went to the bathroom and there was Mandy lying in the floor with the towel still around her, thank God. "Mandy, come on girl you have to wake up." I said giving her a nudge and she started to rise. "But don't take the towel off you, please!"

She got up with the towel still in place, "Where, what, why?"

"Bathroom, you fell asleep, because the power went out and you never came out of the bathroom. Put some clothes on, I've got to take a shower too."

"I think I'll take another shower, you know since I slept in the bathroom floor, ew." I turned out of the room and had to go back in there with _them._

"Morning Miley!" Joe said all chipper like.

"Good morning." I said and walked to the light switch to try to turn it on, nothing. "Snap, they haven't fixed the power yet. That means that my hair blow dryer won't work and I won't get to straighten my hair. Might as well not wear any make-up too if I am going to look like a hobo."

"Miley relax, you know that you are going to look gorgeous no matter how your hair looks or if you wear make-up or not." Nick said, was he actually going to be nice to me?

"Thanks Nick. Mandy hurry up other people have to get ready!" I yelled banging on the door. I looked at my watch. 10 o'clock. "Forget it Mandy we're going to be late anyway. I am leaving and I'll meet you there." I looked at the guys, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, but are we going to be able to? I mean what if they aren't letting anyone out because of the power lines?" Kevin asked.

"We'll walk, or are y'all too good to walk because we could call the limo service for you if you'd like."

"Funny Miles, we'll walk, come on we don't want to be late and be divas like someone we know." Nick said and we all started for the door. The roads were clear of all debris so we could get a cab. We got into the cab and started driving to rehearsal. There was still one question lurking around in my mind, am I actually going to perform with them? There was some pros and some cons. Pros, they are fun to perform with, they focus on the songs, I love the song, and we used to be tight. Cons, they hate me, we haven't talked in 5 years, I'd have to be on the same stage as them, and we used to be tight.

"So Miley are you or aren't you going to do the song?" Joe asked when we were getting out of the cab. I was hoping that they had forgotten about it and I think that they thought that that's what I thought. "No we didn't forget Miley. Please do it, I know that you love me at least Miley. I wasn't as big a jerk as the other two." Joe was giving me the puppy dog face, he knows I can't say no to that face.

"Fine Joe, I'll sing with you guys but I won't like it."

"She's gonna do it guys!" Joe cheered with the rest of them. Maybe they really are being sincere. Maybe they really do want me to perform with them and be their friends again. Maybe we can all be friends again

NPOV

Miley's going to perform with us. I am so happy. Maybe we can all be friends and Miley and I can finally be Niley again. "Miley, thanks, you just made my day." I told her.

"Nick your day really hasn't even got started yet." She rebutted.

"Yeah but nothing can top this." I said and she did something that I would've never seen her do in a million years. She hugged me. It was the best hug ever. I almost forgot how wonderful of a person she could be. How nice and warm she can be.

Then the worst part came, she let go. "Your welcome Nick. Just don't trip me on stage kay?" She said and smiled.

"Promise." I said and she winked at me and went to talk to Taylor.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok y'all this is the last chapter. Now I am going to start working on What Does Kismet Mean. And I have another that I wrote a long time ago that I am going to post. Okay read, enjoy, and comment. I love you all! 

NPOV

It is the day of the benefit concert. I woke up this morning and was more excited than I have been in years. We get to perform for a cause that means everything to me and we get to do it with Miley. She is the most important thing to me. I wonder if it is too early in our friendship to tell her how I feel about her? Probably, I should just wait a few more months.

"Nick stop thinking about Miley and get in the cab. We have to go to the venue for sound check and then get ready." Joe said. Is it obvious that all have been thinking about here lately is Miley? I got out of my trance and jumped into the cab.

"So guys, are we all pumped for the show?" I asked as excited as I was no one was going to shut me up today. Hey I might even take Joe's role on the stage as front man and the most talkative. No he'd be mad at me.

"I don't think we are as pumped as you but yeah we are pretty pumped. Excited about seeing Miley?" Kevin asked in an annoying voice.

"For your information this is not about Miley it is about a benefit concert for diabetes, something that I care about a lot." I rebutted.

"Guys stop arguing! We are here!" Joe said and we all got out of the cab.

MPOV

"So Mandy, are you excited?" I asked while we were sitting in my dressing room waiting for someone to call me for sound check.

"Naw it is just another gig where I am dancing no big deal, I dance in my sleep." She said while filing her nails.

"Oh is that the noises I hear at night?" We both lightly laughed at my joke.

"So are you going to go out with Nick Jonas… again?"

"No I think this time it is strictly us being friends. I mean Nick is really cool and all but I don't know it is complicated." I started looking through all my clothes. "What do you think about this outfit?" I said holding it up to me.

"OOOO, it is cute. You should wear it tonight." The outfit was an Iron Maiden shirt with purple skinny jeans and purple and black polka dotted converse.

"Ok I will." I said and put it back on the rack.

"Miley it is time for sound check." The stage manager said.

"Ok I'm coming. What song am I sound checking to?" I said walking beside him.

"You and the Jonas Brothers are sound checking together, We Got the Party." Cool I am excited!

"Hey guys!" I said walking up to them. Someone handed me a microphone. "Thanks. So are we ready for sound check?"

"You bet we are Miley." Nick said and he came to stand by me. We sang the first verse and the chorus for sound check. "Ok so it sounded good. Right?" Nick asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah it sounded pretty good. Good luck tonight guys. I know that his cause means a lot to you so therefore it means a lot to me too. I have really missed y'all." I said and we all joined in a group hug. "Well I am going to go get ready. Later." I walked back into my dressing room and there was David, my hair guy and my make-up lady whose name escapes me.

"So what are you wearing?" David asked me.

"Iron Maiden shirt, purple skinny jeans, and purple and black converse, they are polka dotted!" I said excited about my cool shoes.

"Ok then we will go with straight hair." He said and he started on my hair while the make-up lady began on my make-up. Then my voice coach came in to help warm up my voice.

NPOV

"Joe could you hand me that tie?" I asked and he handed me my white tie. It w as going along with white skinny jeans, a black button-up shirt and a white blazer. I was also wearing red converse, for color. "Thanks. The show starts soon. We go on last right?"

"Yep, right after Miley who goes on after Taylor. Then at the very end of the show, We Got the Party. I love that song!" Joe was getting pumped, he must have found the Red Bull in the mini fridge.

"Right and after that I have a surprise for everyone." I said and Joe and Kevin looked at me like what the snap. "You'll find out at the very end of the show guys. Be patient."

MPOV

I was watching the guys perform after I got off stage. I was also getting ready to go sing We Got the Party. I changed my outfit a little to a denim skirt but kept the converse and changed Iron Maiden to Jonas Brothers.

"Ok guys we need to get someone out here. Do you guys want Miley Cyrus to come back out here?" Joe asked the crowd and they went wild. "Well then Miley will you come on out?" I ran onto the stage.

"Hey guys! I am back. I just couldn't stay away from all of you beautiful people. What's up guys?" I asked turning to the boys.

"Well do you remember when we were on your show Hannah Montana?" Kevin asked.

"How could I forget, that was one of the best shows!"

"Well do you remember We Got the Party?" Joe asked and then the crowd went wild again.

"Duh! We only sang it together every night of the Best of Both Worlds Tour in 2007 and 2008."

"Well will you pwease sing it with us?" Nick asked sounding pitiful.

"You don't have to guilt me! Of course I will!" The crowd went wild again and then we began to play.

NPOV

We Got the Party came to an end and I walked over to stand by Miley. "Well you guys you probably have heard that we haven't been on the best terms with Miley for a little while." Then the crowd went awww. "Well that is all changing. We are all going to be best friends with her. But I can't."

"Nick that isn't what everyone wants to hear!" Miley scolded me.

"Yeah but I know what they do want to hear. Miley Ray Cyrus, I have never hated you. In fact when we broke up I thought that it had to be done because no one liked Niley that much and we were going our separate ways. But I still always loved you and thought about you everyday. So I guess what I am babbling about is, will you be my girlfriend again?" I asked and her mouth fell wide open. The audience went crazy again and they seemed to be Niley fans.

But Miley, she just stood there. Not saying anything not showing any emotion but shock. Then she finally put the microphone to here mouth. "Well Nick, you do babble, but I have always thought that it is very cute because you do it when you are nervous and apparently I do too. Anyways, yes Nick I will be your girlfriend." She said and I grabbed her up in my arms.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The crowd was chanting so I did what the people wanted. I kissed her on the lips passionately. We may have gotten too into it because Joe and Kevin were soon prying us apart.

MPOV

I was walking backstage holding Nick's hand and Mandy ran up to me. "I knew my reverse psychology would work." She admitted.

"Maybe I was using reverse psychology so that Nick would ask me." I rebutted and it even confused me. Nick and I walked away from Mandy and into my dressing room to sit on my couch. "Nick I can't believe that you asked me that on stage! You never do stuff like that."

"I do for someone that I love." He said and pulled me closer to him.

I bit my bottom lip, "Well I love you too. Now all we have to get Joe and Taylor back together."

"That is a different story for a different time my dear." He said and pulled me onto his lap and started kissing me.


End file.
